Resident Evil: Unknown Secrets
by TheMedic90
Summary: Setting: Middle East. Date: 2013. A new Bio-Terrorist attack has made it's way towards Syria. Old and new familiar faces make their return in this FF. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Unknown Secrets.

A phone was buzzing in the distance as Claire Redfield slept soundly in her bed. It was 2013 and she had long stopped fighting bioterrorism, she thought that'd be a job better suited for her brother and close friends Leon, Sherry, and Jill. She groaned as she finally heard the buzzing of the phone and looked over to see who it was.

"Sherry…" Claire's eyes widened as she saw it was the young woman calling her. Sherry Birkin had been through hell and back, yet this still did not stop her from working for DSO.

"Hello?" Claire answered the phone, still half asleep, but knew this phonecall was more than likely urgent.

"Claire… I'm glad you picked up!" Sherry exclaimed, her voice still youthful as ever. "Listen, there's a new bio-terrorist attack in the middle-east. I believe TerraSave will be called there for supplies, medicine, and care, but I've got a new lead on something you might personally want to know." Sherry paused, awaiting Claire's answer.

"What would be so interesting to me personall-" Claire was interrupted before she could finish.

"Steve… Steve Burnside. He's… still alive, after all this time. He's been tested on by Neo-Umbrella and he is brain washed. I need your help Claire, you knew him personally and I feel… I feel like you're the only one who can stop him." Sherry's voice was cracking a bit, she remembered the times when Claire would visit in her cell, telling her about Steve. She knew he meant a lot to Claire.

Sherry's words just echoed for a moment, as Claire was silent on the phone, chills running down her spine. She remembered his last words to her and knew they were true, and she would've given anything to have him back. No one deserved what he got, she was relieved he was still alive as the words sunk in, but was saddened to hear of him being brain washed.

"_Fuck"_, is all Claire could murmur when finally, "…Just name the coordinates and I'll be there by tomorrow morning. I'm getting out of bed now and grabbing my things." She replied sternly, grabbing what she could as Sherry gave her the coordinates, and then they said their goodbyes on the phone.

Claire got on her laptop immediately to look for tickets to Syria. For a while she just stared at the screen, not even looking at it, but _through_ it.

_"Why Steve?" _It pained her to know he was still suffering at the hands of Umbrella, and probably more than likely too far gone mentally to be the Steve knew and cared for. Her eyes scanned a ticket deal she couldn't refuse as she clicked on it, bought the ticket, and headed towards the airport. The plane ride would be a long one, but she made sure to bring plenty of things to at least attempt to keep her mind off of this news until she arrived to her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Unknown Secrets-Chapter 2.

Helena ran as quickly as she could from the BOW, roaring through the impoverished city streets of Syria. She slid under a table, shooting at the monster with duel handguns, but it was to no avail.

"…. Shit." She growled as she ran out of her last magazine on the creature, bullets flying off of it's body like rubber. Helena couldn't do anything aside from run along with the civilians to higher ground, even if it meant there would be casualties.

Her mission was to investigate the outbreak there, and boy, was it a huge one. She was hoping the BSAA would show up soon, there needed to be more military, and experienced ones at that who knew how to deal with bio-outbreaks.

Suddenly, in the midst of all the chaos, Helena was being crushed within the panicked crowd. She quickly nudged and punched her way out of that situation as she ran her own way down an empty street.

On the other end of that street stood a familiar looking man staring back at her. They stood there for a moment before drawing their weapons at one another, approaching each other slowly.

It was Jake Muller, they knew one another, and she hoped Jake would be willing to work with her; they had no other choice at this point.

"You gonna put that gun down or will I have to for ya sweetheart?" Jake's head tilted, smirking as he approached her. "Ah, I remember you…" He said with a smile on his face. "You were working with pretty boy, you're good in my books. So what's the dealio other than this place going to shit, have any plans?"

Helena lowered her gun, but shook her head at his question; "Unfortunately I haven't heard from my Intel in hours. I'm just as clueless as you are." She replied, looking around at the sheer chaos in the streets, finding it eerie how this particular road was clear at the moment.

"I'm running low on ammo, and my hydra… was eaten by that bastard over there." She said, pointing at the giant BOW headed their way.

"Oh. Him… I think we can handle him with our fists dontcha think?" Jake smirked as he ran full speed towards the BOW with his knife.

"Jake!", Helena yelled, then let out a deep sigh as she followed behind him. _"This guy has a death wish."_ She thought to herself as she watched him jump onto the Ogroman, stabbing him in the spine, then swiftly flipping off of it, the giant stammered a bit, then began to fall to the ground. Jake grabbed Helena's hand without thought and pulled her out of its way before it made a huge "thud" sound that echoed through the city.

"What would you do without me?" Jake grinned as he folded his arms and smirked at Helena to which she snorted a bit. His cockiness didn't bother her, but his carelessness did.

"You could've been killed just then… We need to be more careful okay?" She stated, when suddenly her phone buzzed. She looked onto the screen, where Hunnigan appeared, finally.

"Hunnigan! What's taken you so goddamn lo-" Before Helena could finish she saw a gun pointed to Ingrid's head, she had been taken hostage by none other than Neo-Umbrella themselves. A masked figurine in all black began to chuckle as Hunnigan was forced to read off a note he wrote, in tears.

Jake stood by Helena with his gun out, covering her and glancing over at the phone, an angry eyebrow raised.

"There is no point in trying to save me… by the time you get to my location I, as well as thirty BSAA members will be dead." Ingrid's voice was cracking; reading the note the terrorist forced her to read.

Helena quickly became emotional at the sight of her best friend in this situation, they had known each other for years and Ingrid got her out of sticky situations many times. Helena would die before she'd let anything happen to Hunnigan.

"Ingrid… you don't worry, I will be there to save you and whoever did this to you will _pay."_ Helena snarled, but also had such deep desperation in her eyes. Ingrid was the only thing she had left to live for. The screen went blank as the camera was obviously shut off.

"Goddamnit!" She screamed, kicking at the sand and dirt in a fury. Jake quickly hushed her, as she couldn't lose her cool here. There were plenty of creatures around that were hungry and dangerous.

"Listen… Helena right?" Jake held his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "We'll get your girlfriend out of here safe and sound, don't you worry your little head. I know where the facility is. I've been scoping out the place for weeks." He winked at her, pulling out a hand drawn map of the location.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Helena started, jaws clenched as well as her fists at his statement, but she quickly cooled down, "Why have you been scoping the place out? You're just a mercenary…" She asked, her brow rose in confusion.

Jake's back was already turned to Helena, heading in the direction. "Does it matter? I know where your girlfriend is… so let's go save her." He smirked, and continued to walk north.

"She's not my fucking girlfr-" Helena stopped herself and sighed, "Okay… right behind you." She followed Jake, ready for whatever may come, and willing to do whatever it took to get her friend out of harms way… and maybe take out Neo-Umbrella once and for all as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil: Unknown Secrets-Chapter 3.

"Hmm," The masked figurine scratched his head, thinking for a moment before speaking to his men.

"Take the woman, put her in a separate room and do what you please with her… as for the soldiers, separate them too. Once the rest of the BSAA get here and that female Agent Harper… were going to have a fun little game to play!" He said, raising his arms in the air as if to praise himself, before leaving the room.

Ingrid Hunnigan was scared shitless; she had never been in a situation like this before. She was always the one getting others out of trouble, she was always the one behind the computer, out of harms way. As the men grabbed her and put her into a room she scanned her surroundings, she knew a little hand-to-hand combat from boxing classes she took with Helena years back, but not nearly as much as her friend. She needed Helena right now more than anything. The men restrained her and tied her to a table, what they did next to Ingrid was unspeakable.

* * *

Claire Redfield arrived in Syria, it was cold and dark outside as it was nearing dawn there. She walked through the airport and looked for her ride. She saw the sign "Claire Redfield" and smiled warmly as she saw Sherry's bubbly face behind it. Immediately they went to hug one another, even though this was not a happy time, they always had a moment for one another. Claire had taken the place of Sherry's "big sister" and their relationship was quite close.

"Glad you made it in one piece!" Sherry exclaimed, and quickly headed towards the airport exit, getting into a cab. "We'll be sleeping in the same bed at the hotel. I can only afford so much…" She said, "Hope that's all right."

"With the countless times I slept next to you in your cell Sherry, a bed sounds wonderful." Claire smiled, giving her a sisterly squeeze as she sat down into the cab and they headed towards the hotel.

Claire had the strangest feeling in her gut as they headed towards the hotel, something didn't feel right. Claire's feeling soon turned out to be right as they arrived into the city, soon the cab was swarmed with the undead and a very strange blue fog… seemingly infecting everyone.

"What do we do?!" Claire screamed, looking around for an escape, and it appeared as if they were as her brother liked to say, "shit out of luck."

Suddenly, the windshield cracked and was busted open, a hookshot hitting the car as a young woman grabbed them both, pulling them to higher grounds, then landed on the rooftop. Claire's jaw almost dropped when she saw who it was.

"…Rebecca?" Claire was in shock as she saw the younger brunette staring back at her. Rebecca looked so different, her hair was long, she had aged a bit, but the biggest difference was the eye patch she now wore with a scar across her face. Claire thought she had died on mission years ago.

"I… I'm not allowed to be seen by anyone, but I couldn't help myself when I saw my friends were in trouble. I work with a separate agency now." Rebecca replied, looking down, obviously insecure of her scar and injury to her face.

"I better get going… stay on the rooftops, and Sherry… the facility you're looking for is two miles from here. Take this chip, it'll show you exactly where to infiltrate without being seen. Steve is armed and dangerous, very dangerous." Rebecca said, and not a second later she disappeared with her hookshot, out of sight.

Claire and Sherry stood there for moment, blinking, they couldn't quite process whom they just saw. Rebecca Chambers was Claire's former best friend, and helped with Sherry in the past as she grew up. When Claire and Rebecca went on mission in 2004, Claire surely thought the poor medic didn't make it out when the Umbrella facility's roof caved in, and exploded.

"Claire look, this map is heat sensitive, meaning it shows where people are in the facility. We better head towards it… looks like staying at a hotel tonight is out of the question." Sherry said, tugging at Claire to follow her, and finally Claire followed.

* * *

"Helping out some old friends I see. That's fine Chambers, but don't tell them you're working at all. They can't know anything… you're still such a rookie." A familiar woman's voice purred behind Rebecca as she stood on a roof top, watching the two, making sure they were out of harms way.

"I know, but Ada… I can't be as… inhuman as you are. This is so hard for me." Rebecca replied, a tear streaming down her face. She was still the emotional girl she used to be, but much more hardened after what happened to her.

"You'll get used to it." Ada patted Rebecca on the back, then grabbed her as she used her hookshot to go into a helicopter. "HUNK, lead us to the facility. We all need that sample." She smirked, looking over at Rebecca who wasn't used to being whisked away via hookshot.

"So that's what that feels like…" Rebecca's eyes widened, as she sat in the helicopter and it disappeared into the distance.


End file.
